


White Couch

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha prep for a stupid little holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSoul/gifts).



"Tasha! Where's the cheese?" Clint closed the fridge door and turned to her.

"I've got it," Natasha said as she continued to slice it into cracker-sized portions. "If we want this stupid party to actually start when you said it would, we have to get this done."

"It's our friends coming over to celebrate, I don't know, less pigeons crapping on the Tower than normal. It's the holidays, so we need to eat and drink so we can get on to the being merry."

She glared at him and the edge of her knife seemed to glint in the light. "I will be merry if and when Tony manages to not spill red wine on that stupid white couch you bought."

Pulling down a platter from a high cupboard with ease, Clint slid it near her and started arranging crackers along the edge while she piled cheese slices in the middle. "He'll only spill the red wine if we run out of scotch and there is no way that we're going to run out of scotch. I bought 10 bottles."

Natasha scowled again and brought over a container of spreadable blackberry jalapeno goat cheese that Clint had insisted on buying and set it up with a cheese knife and some baguette slices. "I just don't see the point in doing this. If we wanted to see these people at a party, why not just let Tony's party suffice?"

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Because us being together at his party doesn't send quite the same message as them coming to _our_ place."

She plucked a grape off of the bunch already set up on another platter. "Which is the only reason I allowed that horrible white couch in the first place."

Stealing the grape from her fingers with his teeth, Clint laughed. "I lied. One bottle of scotch. That way Tony is sure to spill the wine on the couch and will buy us a newer and better one. Or he'll make us one that is also a robot."

"Okay, so maybe this was a good idea after all." Natasha plucked another grape from the bunch and held it up to Clint's mouth. "Otherwise, I would have been very angry the first time you got blood on it."

"Your blood's as red as mine is, baby." He let his teeth scrape against her fingertips as he pulled the grape into his mouth.

Licking her lips, she said, "It would be a shame if it got ruined before we broke it in. Want a quickie before the party?"

"Tasha, darling, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
